Super Smash Kart
by Ian Reid
Summary: It's a battle royale of favorite characters in karts! Who wins? You'll soon ind out. Reuploaded, and trollfree but for how long?


Super Smash Kart  
By  
Ian Gainsborough

Author's note: It's New! It's improved! It's more exciting than before! So shut up and enjoy!

"Pika!" the mouse squealed. "Pikachuuu!" His cart blasted with electricity, zapping the taller plumber brother and knocking him immobile for a second.

_Good-a thing it wasn't-a me,_ Mario thought to himself as he saw Luigi lying for a second and then started driving again.

"For Hyrule!" Link's primal shout called in the air, his sword gleaming with energy and tagged Bowser, which exploded. "A sacrifice fit for the goddesses, fowl beast!" Link's cart suddenly froze, Zelda racing past him and onto the next victim. The Arena was alive with the cries of others bashing each other. Pikachu's tires squealed, missing the laid bomb by inches. Spiked shells surrounded Fox McCloud's cart, and he let one loose, knocking Zelda through the air and busting her second balloon. Each player started with ten balloons, many still kept their ten, many were out of the picture, Yoshi, Mewtwo, and especially Ganondorf. Link was back in the battle,

"Mario, help!" Toad shouted, chased by Bowser. Mario started on, arming three green shells and aiming for Bowser.

_One-a clear shot is all I need-a,_ he thought to himself, and fired. Unexpectedly, Toad cornered, and Bowser followed, thus the shot missed, but to Mario's fortune, the shot went straight on, bounced off a few drivers, and then hit Pikachu. In a great squeal, the mouse was out of the picture, and Mario felt a pang of victory. But as he muttered to himself for such a great victory over the conquering rodent, a giant ball of energy bore clear through him, and he was slammed back to the ground, seeing Samus head straight for Kirby. Though it was thought to be the end of Kirby, he opened wide, sucked Samus into his mouth, spitting her out and arming the red shells Samus had acquired. DK and Diddy Kong drove side by side, turning and circling drivers, taking them out, a good battle tactic if any, and Banjo soon fired a barrage of eggs on the apes, courtesy of Kazooie. DK bowled over Diddy Kong, and the two were out. KO Bombs rolled onto the ground, Link, Zelda, Fox, Toad, (with a pissed off Bowser in tow), Kirby, Luigi, Banjo, and Mario were the only ones. It was as good as a battle royale. And it got better when KO bombs were free-rolling in the arena.

Who wins, you ask?

As they started, Link was the first to trigger the carnage, attacking Bowser once more. Bowser swerved around, and floored the gas pedal, holding a spiked shell over his head, and aimed for Link, slamming his cart high into the air and he plummeted down, losing two balloons. Link had one left. Toad charged at Bowser, the superior powers of a heavyweight glowing as Toad had a gotten a star, and slammed Bowser not only into the wall, but also out of commission. Toad didn't watch the ground, and a KO bomb soon took him out. Toad and Bowser were gone. Mario aimed, once more, the Green shells hitting home and throwing Kirby into Link, and Link was gone. Zelda avenged the loss of her beloved hero, and cast an Ice arrow, freezing Fox, Banjo, and Mario. Mario defrosted quickly, and accelerated to ramming speed, the Super Mushroom powering him and bashing into Zelda, the ricochet hitting Fox, Luigi and Banjo. Kirby sucked Banjo in and spat eggs, knocking Fox through the air, and into Luigi. It was down to Mario and Kirby, and Mario certainly wanted to win this cup for Peach. Mario raced in, Kirby doing the same and Mario peeled off, Kirby colliding into the KO bomb behind him and smoked. Mario lapped the arena, the sound of applause ringing in the stands that were stockpiled with Pokemon, Characters from Sony, Sega, and other Nintendo games cheering on the plumber as he waved to those who had betted on his favor. But one boo caught his attention, and he saw Crash Bandicoot shouting him jeers. Mario held a red shell in his hand, and climbed out of his kart, launching the shell with full force and the furry panicked. The shell knocking the bandicoot head over heels and the shell ricocheted off Ash's face, who was in the stands, and got a good blow off all 493 Pokemon in the stands. Mario held the trophy, raising a louder shout from the many Sega, Nintendo and Sony minus Pokemon and Crash Bandicoot.

end

Author's note: OK, that was fun to write. Hey Anth! Try MiSTing this one! I think you'll find it enjoyable!


End file.
